1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater guns (spear guns) and in particular, to rubber-powered (elastic) spear guns.
2. Description of Related Art
In the rubber-powered spear guns on the market, the rubber bands are located in the openings at the head of the barrel or on female threads.
The rubbers are stretched along the shaft using arm strength. (Only guns that are loaded by muscular force are allowed on the French territory.) Given the length of the rubber bands and their anchor points at the barrel head, the shaft is propelled only along two thirds of the barrel, the other third being reserved for the initial length of the elastomer rubber bands, and these spear guns have a recoil that is proportional to the number of rubber bands loaded.